Unexpected Desires
by Sierrapeyton
Summary: M for highly sexual theme and nudity. Smut scene between Koujo Lin and Madoka Mori - relates to my main fic Koujo Lin: The Account, you're not required to read the main fic if you don't want to, as you don't really need it to understand what is going on.


A/N This is technically a one-shot, though it relates to my main fic, Koujo Lin: The Account, taking place between chapters 10 and 11 (this would technically be ch11.) but due the rating of my fic, I decided to publish it separately. You do not need to read my main fic for the majority of this to make sense, and vice versa. WARNING! Smut that is fairly graphic at some points, read at your own discretion.

Steam wafted through the air around Lin as warm water rained over him, washing away the dirt that had collected on his body from the cave. He was almost finished- he simply had to get the last bit of soap out of his hair before he would be ready to step out of the bath.

Seconds later, the Onmyouji shut the water off and pushed the shower curtains aside. He stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed a towel from the rack beside him, wrapping it around his waist as he stood on the bath mat, allowing the excess water to drip off of him so that he didn't leave a trail of water behind him as he walked back to his room.

Lin shook his hair out, attempting to air dry his thick locks some as well. The long bang he typically kept over his right eye fell forward, obscuring his vision temporarily.

Before he could move the piece of hair from his eyes, he heard the door knob to the bathroom turn, and felt the current of air that flowed into the bathroom, mixing with the hot steam from the shower. He heard a sharp and familiar gasp come from somewhere in front of him. It was Madoka- he knew without a doubt even while unable to see her.

Moving his hair out of his eyes only confirmed his suspicion that his recently rekindled flame was standing in the doorway. The pink haired lady met his gaze, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

Lin found himself feeling incredibly attracted to the rush of blood that colored her face. It offset the magenta of her hair and eyes perfectly.

Madoka's blush increased as she noticed that Lin hadn't asked her to leave. She realized that she probably back out of the door and allow him to get dressed in privacy, but found herself frozen in place.

Her eyes slowly traveled down to his bare chest - she refused to allow herself to look further down than that.

Madoka, face flaming red and heart beating furiously, slowly turned around with the intent to leave Lin in the bathroom alone.

She didn't get one foot out the door before she felt arms grab her around the waist. Moisture soaked through her shirt as she was pressed against a solid and wet body.

Lin leaned down until he was level with her ear. He gently moved her hair out of the way before whispering a simple question to her.

"Where are you wandering off to, Madoka?" Madoka stiffened as the blush spread down to her neck, turning her pale skin a bright shade of scarlet.

"I'm.. not going anywhere." she stuttered out, unable to look at him. But that hadn't been what she'd meant to say at all, was it? She'd meant to say that she had been trying to leave the bathroom, but with the proximity of Lin's near naked body to hers, she no longer felt like that was the correct thing to say.

Lin chuckled from behind her, his hands tightening around her waist. "Mhm.. I'm glad to hear you say that." he responded before taking a step back. "Why don't you come here?" he asked in a seductive voice. Madoka had never heard him sound like that - it was such an unusual sensation that she almost didn't turn around.

However, she ignored her shock and caved into her sudden desire. She slowly turned around to face Lin who stood against the wall, his dark gray eyes watching her movements closely.

The towel was still wrapped around his waist. For moment, Madoka wished that it wasn't. She wanted to watch it fall to the floor in a pile so that she see what Lin was keeping covered from her. And.. she wanted to...

Madoka didn't finish her thought. She simply walked towards Lin who opened his arms for her. She stepped into them and laid her head on his chest. Lin tilted her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he slowly lowered his mouth down to hers.

Madoka kissed him back gently at first, though it slowly became a more passionate kiss. Their lips were fighting for dominance in a cycle of passion.

Lin suddenly turned the tables by grabbing her and roughly pushing her into the wall. Madoka hardly noticed the change in position- she was too preoccupied by Lin's mouth on hers.

She barely noticed it when Lin grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his torso. She could feel the damp towel up under her. Her body served as good as Lin's hand did for keeping it wrapped around his waist.

Lin smiled at Madoka as he began walking with her wrapped around him. The Onmyouji liked how she felt against his body. It was like she was the only one that had ever been meant for him to hold this way. Madoka finger combed his wet hair gently as he walked into the hallway and towards his room.

...

Lin stood a paces away from Madoka, a hungry look in his eyes. He wanted her- he had come to realize that as soon as she'd stepped into the bathroom while he was less than dressed. She was staring at him, a false sense of patience in her gaze. He knew without a doubt from the passion of her earlier kisses that she was just as eager for this as he was.

They had missed this opportunity once before, but they were ready for it now. Something told Lin that there would never be a better time for this than right at that moment.

Barely contained desire radiated throughout Lin's body as he allowed the towel to slip from around his waist. Madoka watched as he stepped towards her quickly, almost urgently. She backed up as quickly as she could, but his strides were longer than hers. She ran out of floor to back up - her legs touched the edge of the bed. She was cornered. For a brief moment the thought that Lin had her in a vulnerable position made her afraid. Would he end up changing his mind again and walk out on her for a different excuse than last time?

Lin, pausing in front of her before stepping any closer, sighed a little bit. "Madoka, I can see the fear in your eyes - I... can see that you don't trust me." he muttered, his voice sounding slightly hurt. Madoka looked away from him.

"I'm afraid that you'll end up hurting me again, Koujo. You have me where I..I'm ready. I don't want you to walk away from me again." Madoka looked up at the ceiling for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "You'll just have to prove to me that you're being honest."

Lin grinned as he grabbed her arms and placed them on his shoulders. With her hands away from her lower body, Lin grabbed the waist band of her pink skirt and began pulling it down in one fluid motion. Madoka allowed him to pull the garment from her ankles.

Smiling in triumph, Lin held up her skirt. "I'll more than prove to you that I'm serious, M."

Lin threw it on the floor then immediately after that statement pushed Madoka backwards onto the bed with a bit more force than might have been necessary. She fell flat onto her back with her legs dangling off the edge. Lin knelt down in front of her and grabbed the edge of her black panties with his teeth.

Madoka's eyes widened at the look in his eyes as he spit them out onto the floor. The lower half of her body was now completely exposed to him. Lin gingerly reached his finger towards her pussy, teasing the area around her clit slightly before inserting his finger inside.

The reaction was instantaneous. Madoka moaned in pleasure as Lin slowly moved his finger over the inside of her private area, stroking and rubbing it. The pink haired lady threw her head back as the the finger inside her began moving more quickly. Lin took her moans as cue that she was enjoying him touching her. He took it one step further by inserting another of his fingers inside of her vagina. He pushed it deeper inside of her as he continued stroking her sensitive clit with his thumb. Madoka reached down towards Lin, when she found his dark hair she roughly wound her fingers through it and clutched the black locks tightly as she ground her hips against Lin's hand. She heard a deep chuckle and opened her eyes just long enough to see Lin grinning in pleasure. "You're rather wet, aren't you?"

Madoka blushed a deep scarlet as she closed her eyes again. "It's your fault. The way you're moving your fingers inside of me."

Lin sighed and pushed his finger deeper inside of Madoka before quickly retracting it and then repeating the process over. Madoka gasped as she felt intense pressure building up. "Slow down, please." she begged.

Lin ceased fingering her completely. Madoka's face fell in disappointment. She hadn't want him to stop entirely, she had just wanted him to give her a chance to catch up. She was about to state her displeasure but the words died in her throat when she felt something warm flick against her clit. She gasped as she realized that it had to be his _tongue_. She glanced down at Lin and saw him crouched in front of her. She felt his teeth as they grazed against all of the sensitive areas of her pussy. He bit her in multiple locations - gently, but hard enough where the sensations radiated throughout her.

Madoka unbuttoned her sweater as she laid on the bed, clenching her teeth together to stop herself from moaning embarrassingly loud. She placed her hands on top of Lin's head again, this time trying to push him away. The onmyouji ceased licking and biting her long enough to glance up at her and quirk an eyebrow in confusion. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, uncertain.

Madoka shook her head no "No, believe me I want you to keep going. But I want to do something to you now."

Lin's eyes widened at the sultry tone in her voice. He had an idea as to what she wanted to do, and by the way that he felt himself getting hard, his dick did too. To say that he was excited was an understatement. Even if he were to say that he was dreading whatever Madoka had in mind, his erection did not lie.

Lin stood up as Madoka sat up gingerly and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall behind her onto the bed. Lin watched her in anticipation as she met his gaze. She gestured with her hand for him to get up. Lin did as he was bid and stood up to his full height before offering his hand to Madoka. She took it and pulled herself off the bed. As soon as she was standing, she pushed Lin onto the bed. He went willingly and before he knew it he had taken her previously vacated position on the bed. Madoka got on her knees in front of him. Lin held his breath as he felt his dick stiffening as hands began rubbing against it. It felt so _good_.

He gasped a moment later as Madoka's mouth closed around the tip of his cock. Madoka continued to suck and and apply pressure to his cock until he felt the tell tale sensations that he was going to cum. He clenched his teeth together as Madoka licked the head of his penis and the pressure he felt in the area intensified. He knew what was about to happen. He gently placed his hand on her head, pushing her away. "Madoka, stop." He muttered tensely before grabbing her hand. She stared up at him in surprise. He smiled slightly as he tried to pull her towards him, a bit more more insistent that time. "We didn't do all of this foreplay not to move onto the main show, did we? "

Madoka shook her head and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Lin pulled her against him, until she had no choice but to sit in his lap, facing him. Madoka reached her hand upwards so that she could bring his mouth level to hers. She kissed him aggressively for a few moments before he stood up with her still holding onto him.

Then he laid her down on the bed and slowly lowered himself down on top of her. He ran a heavy hand across her hip and all the way up the right side of her body, before grabbing the side of her neck. Madoka stiffened in anticipation as he laid his body over hers, placing his arms on either side of her head to support himself so that she didn't feel the brunt of his weight.

He met her gaze softly before sliding inside of her. Madoka tensed up as discomfort shot through that area. Lin paused his motions as he noticed the pained expression on her face. His brow furrowed in concern as he stared down at her. "Am I hurting you?"

Madoka closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to relax. "No, it's just a bit uncomfortable at the moment. ... it feels different than when I use my toys."

Lin nodded in understanding as he gave Madoka a moment to adjust to his size. He gently stroked her face with his hand as he waited for the discomfort his penetration had caused her to subside. When her expression relaxed, he slowly began moving inside of her, carefully watching her face for signs that he was causing her any sort of discomfort. When Madoka showed no signs of pain, he began picking up pace and gradually started grinding his hips against her with a faster rhythm. After a moment he stared down at her gently. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

Madoka smiled abashedly and nodded. "My first time having actual sex, yes. I've.. played around before."

Lin chuckled. "I gathered that from your earlier comment about your 'toys' - it wasn't hard to figure out that you weren't referring to a treasured doll." his face became stoic again. "It's my first time as well."

Madoka's eyes widened in surprise. "You're a virgin too?"

Lin looked away, and Madoka was stunned to see that he was ever so slightly _blushing._ "My virginity surprises you?"

Madoka nodded slightly. "It actually does. I've always just assumed that you'd moved on."

Lin blushed a bit redder. "I never did. It never felt... Right trying to move on from you. Sure there were other women who I found attractive, however I never got with them in that way."

Madoka smiled, accepting and appreciating his honest answer. "You seem to be very experienced, though, like you've done this before."

Lin met her gaze then, the tinge of red still present on his cheeks. "I'm a man, Madoka. I've watched videos and things like that. " He gently trailed his hand up her bare stomach, causing aroused tingles to shoot through her body. He smiled slightly. "In other words, like you, I too have ' _played around'_ \- its only natural."

Madoka smiled sheepishly. "I hadn't thought about that, but now that you mention it, it makes sense."

The couple continued their first time together even as nearly silent feet walked towards their room.

They were completely wrapped up in their moment of passion and bliss - they never heard it as the door creaked open and a figure stood in the doorway. Kazuya Shibuya caught a glimpse of Lin's bare back and the motions that the Onmyouji was making - it didn't take a genius to realize that he had walked in on a very, **very** private moment. Naru closed the door quickly yet as gently as possible before walking down the hallway with a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

Back inside the room, Lin was almost at his limit. He could feel the tingly, pleasurable feeling in that part of his body that was associated with release. He pushed away from Madoka quickly, realizing that he only had a brief window of time to pull out of her.

He grabbed the head of his manhood and released into his hand. Madoka laid back on the bed panting as she shyly stared at him, still unable to move. Gazing into her brilliant eyes, he quietly asked, "So, you finished?" She nodded at him slightly. Lin smiled before getting off of the bed to go to the bathroom and wash his hands and get something for Madoka to clean up with. Once he arrived back in his room, he noticed Madoka sitting up on the bed. He approached her with a wash cloth. She took it from him and wiped herself down before laying the soiled item on top of Lin's discarded towel.

Lin held Madoka close, listening as her breathing slowed, as her body calmed down. He moved over to catch her gaze with his own.

Lin smiled at Madoka - a genuine smile that didn't resemble his earlier predatory gaze at all. Madoka smiled back and took the hand he offered to her. She slid gingerly off of the bed and stood next to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go and get clean?" he asked her, winking conspicuously. Madoka refused to allow him to make her blush again- after what they had just done, it was a bit too late to feel abashed about it now.

Madoka simply nodded and took Lin's hand as they made their way towards the shower for Madoka's first time that day, and Lin's second.

 **A/N My third attempt at smut. I don't know how to feel about it, though I hope those that read it enjoyed it.**


End file.
